Everlasting War
by Maigo No Koneko Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto pick up the battle where it left off. But it is only the battle that they need to finish? Yaoi


Title: Everlasting War

Rated: T for now

Summary: didn't you just read it?

Disclaimer: has anybody actually ever met the person who owns naruto??? I doubt the maker wastes their time on here unless they like yaoi...OH YEAH! THIS IS YAOI!

yep, hope ya like it. i don't remember what it is .

---

"It's about time." whispered Sasuke to himself, staring out at the quickly changing board. Although the first name had been chosen, the second continued to move at a rapid pace. It was clear that whoever fought this fight would either come out dead or the strongest ninja of Konoha Acadamy. Finally the second name slowed down as Sasuke found himself even more excited. Who would it be?

日向ヒナタ  
Hyuuga Hinata

"no," whispered Sasuke. _Somebody strong willed, someone who poses a challange._

犬塚キバ  
Inuzuka Kiba

_that's a challenge_, thought sasuke, his mouth slightly twitching on the left side. he, being highly allergic to dogs, cats, and foxes, would be at a disdvantage if that fight were to occur. Luckily enough, the name switched once again.

油女シノ  
Aburame Shino

_no, that's too boring. _A shiver ran down Sasuke's back as he could only imagine those creepy bugs crawling up and down his skin, biting and stinging at the Uchiha flesh. _eww! _Finally, the rolling wheel stopped spinning, landing on the last name of the challenger.

日向ヒナタ  
Uchiha Sasuke

V.

うずまきナルト  
Uzumaki Naruto

"Yatta!" came a quick yell from the other side of the Acadamy as the familiar blonde rose into the air. His hair was longer now, still not past his chin, but still spiked in the back. Streaks of gold littered the blonde-brown hair, giving the man an elderly image. Dressed in a white robe, he barely looked as he did ten years earlier. Though his face had aged incredibly, it stll carried that stupid foxish grin that anybody could love.

Sasuke's arm stiffined as he felt all eyes turn back to where he sat in the back of the room. Though the Uchiha father was still young, he felt old and broken as he attempted to stand. His hair had grown over the years, now long and more of a blueish tint, falling like a waterfall down his strong back and ending just above the waist line. He was dressed in a formal Kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Silver streaks along where his bangs were pulled back, shone in the above lights. His eyes flashed a dangerous red, though it was dimmed from depression since that day. the day his first and only love refused him. A look of sadness was permantently etched into his once smooth face though his hands were still strong and tight.

"Daddy, that's you," said the little girl with a gleam in her eye. Her mother grabbed her shoulder gently, pulling her back farther into the corner.

"Come, Mejiro, my darling," whispered a basket weaving lady from the land of the mist named Michiru, pulling the young Uchiha girl farther from the fighting grounds. Sasuke turned back towards his daughter, leaning down and kissing her forhead, then returning to his wive's height and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Sasuke," she whispered to him. "You don't have to fight."

Turning back towards were Naruto stood eagerly, Sasuke replied, "I really don't want to." Each step came with an unberable memory of back, back when the time when it was too late as innocence was washed away. Everybody knew this battle would not end well.

_Sasuke made his way through the village of Konoha, feeling all eyes on him and voices speaking his name. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Just like his brother, Uchiha Itachi. itachi. Itachi! Itachi!!! _

Don't stare at me! Stop staring at me!_ Sasuke continued to try to avoid all of the glares and glances at the Uchiha Traitor. _it's not like i really betrayed them though! i came back! I killed my brother! I killed Orochimaru! And I destroyed Ataksuki!!!_ "So stop staring at me!" he yelled, cracking under the pressure. However, villagers just turned away from him , continuing to walk as if nothing had happened and as if they had never once stared cruelly at him._

_He had made his way back to the acadamy to recieve training from Iruka, who was hesitant. To make a deal, Sasuke swore he would never go back to the dark and evil side, in exchange for his expert training. However, after three years of training from Iruka, Sasuke found himself seeking more power once again. So one night, Tsunade, who constitantly met with Jiraiya in the spirit world(he had died four years after Sasuke's disapearance to Orochimaru) found Sasuke deep within the darkness speaking with a spirit, learning black magic. Not only any spirit, but that of Uchiha Itachi. _

_As soon as he made his way back to the village, he was attacked by Kakashi-sensei. Then, all of his power was stolen away and his weaknesses were exposed and heightened in power. Sasuke became weak against allergies, the sun, and other unknown things._

**Tis my first chapter. I don't remember writing it -sweatdrop- but i did...so right. hope you like it. please comment **


End file.
